


Can I Have Some, Hyung?

by snibnoom



Category: ASTRO (Band), ASTRO - Fandom, 아스트로
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7314019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snibnoom/pseuds/snibnoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Share with me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can I Have Some, Hyung?

"Ah, hyung! Why won't you share?"  
Eunwoo smiled as Moonbin complained about MJ not sharing any of his food. Rocky was already picking from it, so it made sense that MJ wanted to preserve as much of it for himself as possible.  
"Hyung, please. I only want a little."  
"Go ask your boyfriend. Eunwoo-ah has the same thing I do."  
Eunwoo grinned wider, ducking his head when MJ called him Moonbin's boyfriend. He watched as Moonbin blushed, leaning back. Barely, almost inaudible, Moonbin mumbled, "It's not like that." There was no hiding their relationship, though, as hard as they tried. Their members were too intuitive.  
So Moonbin pouted and leaned away from MJ on the couch, and Eunwoo watched him from where he was sitting on the floor. The whole of them were gathered around their television, eyes mostly on the screen as the opening scenes of the movie played. "Just hush," Rocky whispered, waving a hand at Moonbin, not even looking at him. Eunwoo chuckled.  
The small laugh made Moonbin look at him. Eunwoo held a chip in the air, the same kind that MJ had, and used it to wave Moonbin over. He climbed off the couch and walked over, crossing his legs before gracefully falling to sit beside Eunwoo. "Can I really have some?"  
Eunwoo nodded and tilted the chip bag towards Moonbin. His eyes drifted back to the screen.  
Minutes passed as they munched on the chips, the plot of the movie unfolding. Eunwoo wasn't one for movies, especially not movies he had seen already, but out of the group he was the only one that had seen it so he was watching it again. His attention kept drifting away, however, and focusing on his members instead. Rocky had pulled both his legs onto the couch, curled up in the corner. MJ was working on his large bag of chips alone since Rocky seemed to have forgotten about them. Sanha was lying sideways on the floor, one hand supporting his head. Jinjin sat with his back against the couch, legs over Sanha's hip. Then there was Moonbin, tucked into the place between himself and Sanha's feet, beside Jinjin but far enough away to be considered sitting beside Eunwoo but not Jinjin.  
There was a crunching sound of plastic. Both Eunwoo and Moonbin looked at the chip bag between their legs. A small smile appeared on Eunwoo's lips. "I'll get more," he said softly. He took the empty bag as he got to his feet, patted Moonbin's head, and went to their kitchen. There wasn't much of a gap between their kitchen and their living room, so he didn't need to flip on another light. Using just the light of the TV screen that reached him, he searched through the cabinets. There was no organization to their food at all, cans next to boxed foods next to sweets.  
"Can you find them?"  
Eunwoo jumped, turning to see Moonbin. The light was reflecting off the lenses of his glasses even though he wasn't facing the light directly. "Ah, you scared me," Eunwoo said softly, almost laughing. "No, I can't find them. Help me look?"  
Moonbin started opening cabinets, too, and then found them. He opened them, maybe a little more loudly than necessary, and Eunwoo snatched the bag away. "You ate all the last bag, let me have a few," he said, smiling. Moonbin pouted, then smiled and nodded a little.  
Eunwoo leaned against the counter of their kitchen, looking out to the living room. "Bin-ah, do you like the movie?" he asked. "You must not if you came over here."  
Moonbin shook his head. "I don't like it very much. It's too... Too bloody, for me."  
Eunwoo nodded, smiling. "I figured you would say that."  
They stood there in silence for a while, and then Moonbin looked at the bag of chips. "Can I have a chip?"  
Eunwoo made a soft humming sound. "I guess." He pulled out a chip, holding it up. "Open up."  
Moonbin opened his mouth and ate the chip right from Eunwoo's fingers. It wasn't too odd, given how close they were, but there was something different about the kitchen being dark and them being there by themselves. Eunwoo fished another chip out of the bag and held it up. Moonbin ate that one too, and Eunwoo couldn't help but watch Moonbin's perfectly-shaped lips as he chewed. And Moonbin had been distracted, too, watching Eunwoo watching him. It was different, definitely, in the dark of the kitchen.  
There was a moment where Eunwoo wasn't grabbing for another chip, and they were just looking at each other. Eunwoo's eyes went to Moonbin's, only to find Moonbin looking at his lips. Then, in a very soft and almost shy voice, "Can I have some, hyung?"  
Eunwoo smiled. He barely had time to set the chip bag down before Moonbin was already right there, lips leaning towards his. Their lips met gently, and both of Moonbin's hands rested gently on Eunwoo's waist while Eunwoo's one clean hand cupped Moonbin's neck. It was awkward, and kind of fumbling, the way their lips met and moved gently. They were no strangers to kissing, having shared a few kisses in the private of their dorm room, but this was different. Any of the other boys could walk over and see them. Neither of them seemed to care.  
"Eunwoo-ah, can you grab another bag of chips for me?"  
Moonbin pulled away first, blinking behind his glasses. His hands didn't move right away. When they did, it was to grab the bag of chips. "I'm going back to watch the movie," Moonbin almost whispered. "You can have more chips when you come back." He smiled, pecked Eunwoo on the lips quickly, then padded across the floor to the living room. Eunwoo couldn't help but watch him as he walked. It took a few minutes for him to find the other bag of chips, partially because of the disorganized mess and partially because he kept stopping to just marvel at the lingering feeling on his lips.  
He made it back to the living room, tossing the chips onto MJ's lap. MJ thanked him softly then Eunwoo sat beside Moonbin. Almost instantly Moonbin leaned close, their shoulders pressing together. Jinjin noticed and smirked, but said nothing. The others were all oblivious, even when Moonbin wrapped his arm around Eunwoo's shoulder and pressed a gentle kiss to his temple.

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Admin M at astrofantastic.tumblr.com


End file.
